Maldito Niño Pervertido
by MikeRyder16
Summary: *VIÑETA* -Tal vez sea la ira de saber que caí como las abejas en busca de polen en una flor, pero de lo magnífico que se mueve dentro de mi compensa mi falta de voluntad, ¡demonios!, sí que es jodidamente caliente-. (HitsuKarin)


**MALDITO NIÑO PERVERTIDO**

Lo bueno de trabajar para una familia adinerada es el simple hecho de que la paga es muy generosa, y mas cuando estas estudiando fuera de tu ciudad natal y siendo una carrera como la de medicina, pues, simplemente no me puedo quejar. Tampoco puedo quejarme del hecho de que no tengo que pagar alquiler o algo parecido ya que amablemente los dueños ofrecieron su techo sin pago a cambio y con la misma cantidad de paga alegando de que era una bendición para la familia, si como no.

Como sea, lo peor de todo es lidiar con el maldito niño genio pervertido, el único hijo de la familia. Sé que no es un niño, pero a veces se comporta como uno, es un genio, un prodigio para ser más exactos y eso lo hace ser un tipo demasiado arrogante, tampoco es muy amable, no al menos conmigo, y si, es un pervertido, a sus 16 años se ha acostado con más mujeres que lo que yo podría tener de novios, a quien engaño solo he tenido uno y le partí la cara cuando me entere que estaba usándome para causarle celos a una de sus ex. Volviendo al tema del niño pervertido, si como lo dije, es un maldito pervertido, no deja pasar algún momento para hacerme sentir incómoda. Arrimones, metidas de mano, palabras con doble sentido y otras estupideces más que me tienen con los vellos de punta cada vez que lo veo, y aunque es un imbécil también es un tipo demasiado caliente, digo debería ser un delito ser tan jodidamente guapo. No es como cualquier otro chico, tiene el cabello blanco algo largo, lo más sorprendente es que desafía la gravedad, ¿cómo puede ser eso sin usar gel para el cabello? Es alto, delgado y no es que haya espiado alguna vez, pero el maldito tiene un cuerpazo gracias al deporte supongo, pero lo más sorprendente son sus ojos, esos ojos que podrían hipnotizar a cualquier chica y supongo que alguno que otro chico también pensaría lo mismo, y no es que yo este hipnotizada, pero por Kami, esos ojos color turquesa son salidos de algún personaje de manga de seguro. Bien me salí del tema y enojo inicial, y recuerdo porque estoy enojada. Anoche llegó pasado de copas, al salir en una de esas habituales fiestas de universitarios, si, universitarios, el niño genio está en la universidad y para mi desgracia comparte algunas clases conmigo. Suficiente tengo con verlo en la casa que también lo tengo que soportar en el colegio.

Bien me Salí del tema de nuevo, el punto es que llego borracho, me hizo algunas insinuaciones, y de no ser porque su madre lo mando a su habitación de seguro yo lo hubiera golpeado donde mas le duela y hasta hubiera deformado su hermosa cara y le hubiera quitado su sonrisa arrogante, pero no. Y por qué me quejo tanto pues no sé si lo que en verdad siento es ira o placer puesto que el maldito niño pervertido me tiene sometida entre su cuerpo y su cama sacándome gemidos demasiado audibles, besando mi cuello, mis labios, mis pechos y cogiéndome como si nunca hubiera estado con una mujer en su corta vida, tal vez sea la ira de saber que caí como las abejas en busca de polen en una flor, pero de lo magnífico que se mueve dentro de mi compensa mi falta de voluntad, ¡demonios!, sí que es jodidamente caliente, ya vera cuando termine lo que está haciendo con mi cuerpo, me va a escuchar y no será nada bonito, pero mientras eso sucede, dejaré que ese maldito niño pervertido haga lo que quiera conmigo.

* * *

 **Sé que esto es demasiado raro ja, iba escribir otra cosa y salió esto, y por alguna razón así lo deje XD, creo que es raro, pero así también soy yo, así que no puedo quejarme de las loqueras que hago… como sea, dejen sus comentarios ya saben que es lo que anima a los escritores, así es como también uno como escritor crece. Bien me despido y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Por cierto Karin esta en 4 año de medicina, no sé cuántos años sean de medicina donde viven, aquí son 6 años y 6 meses de servicio social, más las practicas etc :v, y tiene 21 años.**

 **BYe-Bye ;)**


End file.
